Love is Magic
by KateAndGarrett
Summary: Kate, Charlotte, Garrett and Peter go to Hogwarts and become friends with Harry Potter. Trouble always seems to follow them but is there something else in the air? All Cannon, Slightly off beaten track. Rated M just to be safe. Don't like, Don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Twilight crossover, written by me and Solarchild95, we'll be taking it in turns writing chapters from 4 points of view, Kate, Garrett, Charlotte and Peter**

**It's slightly off the beaten track but that's how we like it**

**We don't own either Twilight or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><span>Kate POV<span>

Platform 9 3/4 was amazing. Even though it wasn't my first time being there, I had an older sister so I'd been before, it was my first time getting on the train.

I was finally going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I hugged my mum and told her goodbye before stepping onto the train. Inside was just a great as outside, lots of red and patterns covering the walls. I quickly found and empty seating compartment and sat down in there by the window.

The train had just started to move away from teh station when I heard the door slide open. I turned to see a boy around my age in the doorway, with dark brown eyes and sandy blonde hair coming down to his chin, I couldn't help but smile.

'Can I sit with you' He asked, obviously nervous

'Sure' I smiled warmly and he came and sat down opposite me, leaving the door to slide back into place with a click.

I went back to looking out the window, watching the towns and villages pass till there was nothing but countryside

'I'm Garrett' They boy spoke again

I turned away from the window to face him.

'I'm Kate' I introduced myself

'Nice to meet you' He smiled for the first time, although it was more of a slightly lopsided grin

'You too' I smiled back at him

After a few more minutes of silence we finally picked up a conversation and talked for the hours the journey lasted. We talked about our family, where we were from, him from Sandy and me from Potton, it was surprisong how close to each other we lived, and what houses we hoped to be in, I wanted to be in Gryffindor, like my older sister Tanya was, and he wanted to be in Ravenclaw, he admitted it was because it had the coolest sounding name.

Our conversation suddenly changed topic when he suddenly spotted the castle out the window, Hogwarts was in sight


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte's POV

"Goodbye Grandma" I smiled hugging my small, wrinkled grandmother who sat in her wheel chair beside my aunt.

"Goodbye sweetie..." she croaked

I smiled looking up at my aunt Rachel. She was like me, a witch...a muggle born witch.

"Now Charlotte make sure you excel" she said sternly

"Yes Auntie..."

"And make sure you talk to people"

"Yes auntie..."

"And no detentions"

"Yes Auntie" I rolled my eyes tediously.

"Now go on" she shoved me towards the maroon red train

I shook my head smiling, the excitement barely to much for me to handle. I climbed on and closed the door behind me. Quickly, I turned back to the platform and waved vigorously to my auntie and grandmother. Soon, platform 9 ¾ was out of my view, sighing I turned to find somewhere to sit.

Immediately I walked into trouble. I began stumbling back to see who I had bumped into. He was a tall, lanky boy with platinum blonde hair and snake like eyes. He scowled down at me as two of his friends came over to join him.

"Watch it, short stuff" he sneered

"I am not..short" I glared sternly

If there was one thing I hated, it was being called short. I immediately did the opposite of what my aunt told me to do. I stamped on his toe, which I knew was a big mistake.

"OW!" He howled clutching his toe, jumping around like a rabbit

His large friends began to chuckle but were silenced by his order.

"TEACH HER A LESSON YOU FOOLS!" he cried

I tried to run but one of the boys had striked me already. I hit the floor, feeling a stinging sensation where the carpet burnt my palms. I felt warm blood where I had bitten my cheek. I slowly stood regaining my stance. I went to touch my injured cheek, but my hand was like a bee sting and I flinched immediately from its touch.

The boy laughed "Come on Crabbe..Goyle...lets go..we have no time for a witch like HER"

It was almost as if he had seen through me and discovered my secret. I felt the tears rush to my eyes as I turned, scarlet faced, to walk down the train.

Carriage after carriage was full of complete utter strangers. I was slowly giving up, my tears warding off people. It wasn't until I was almost at the end of the train, that I walked into someone else. This time, two rather large hands caught me before I could tumble backwards. I looked up.

There I saw a boy, who must have been at least 5' 6" but was no older than 11. He had large, turquoise green eyes with pasty white skin and chocolate brown hair which swept across his forehead messily.

"Are you alright?" He asked, a hint of Australia slipping through his voice

I nodded, forgetting that I had tears rolling down my cheek still.

"Come on..." he said leading me back into his carriage

Luckily it was empty. He sat down beside me and turned to face me slightly.

"I'm Peter..."

"Charlotte.." I smiled weakly at the new, Australian friend I had found.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter POV

'Charlotte...' I said her name quietly to myself 'Means strong...'

I gained and odd look from her and I wondered where I got these random facts from.

We found an empty compartment and sat down in there, opposite each other.

She stared out the window while we talked, but occasionally she would glance at me. She had the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen, they were like sapphires, bright and sparkling.

I was glad to have a friend so quickly, I'd been worried about struggling to make friends after moving to England with my dad and older brother Evan, even though she was a short one. I smiled to myself about that for a moment then I remembered I was freakishly tall for my age and decided that was why she looked so small.

I kept being asked if I was going to enjoy another year at school and everyone seemed surprised when I told them this was my first year.

Our conversation stopped when a girl with frizzy hair came to the door

'Have you seen a toad?' She asked, she had a rather annoying tone 'A boy named Neville has lost one'

'No, sorry'

Charlotte shook her head 'Not seen one'

'Sorry to bother you then.' Frizzy Hair Girl said before going off to ask whoever she next came accross the same question

After the inturruption our conversation didn't pick up again until she saw something out the window

'Look!' She said excitedly, pointing out the window 'It's Hogwarts!'

I turned and saw the huge castle and smiled 'We're almost there' I said equally cheerful

About ten minutes later the train pulled up at the station, the sun had set and it was dark, and I was starving

Charlotte and I got off the train and saw a huge man, much, much taller than me and everyone else for that matter holding a lantern and calling out in a booming voice

'First years this way! First years follow me!'

A small group was forming around him so we went and joined it.

There were many people, a ginger boy with dirt on his nose beside a dark haired boy with round glasses, Frizzy Hair Girl from earlier was also there. Glancing around I also saw a small blonde girl next to a slightly taller boy with chin length sandy hair, another blond guy with two other boys on either side of him, looking slightly like henchmen.

Once everyone was there the giant guy started leading the way and we followed. He took us to a huge lake with boats on.

'Get in everyone' He told us '3 or 4 to a boat, hurry, we don't wanna be late' Then he climbed into a boat

I'd never been in a boat before... What a way to begin your first year


	4. Chapter 4

Garrett's POV

We all stood waiting to get into boats. I stood close to Kate. Kate was nice.

For a girl.

One by one we all clambered onto the boats. 4 per boat, we waited our turn to get on one. But one girl was refusing to get on.

"Charlotte..." a rather tall brown haired Australian boy asked "Will you please get in the boat?"

Charlotte, a very very short blonde haired girl, shook her head.

"Charlotte please...I promise you won't fall in..."

Kate, was obviously getting frustrated because she tried to slip past Charlotte to get into the boat, but the gap between Charlotte and the edge of the jetti was smaller than she thought. Next thing I knew she toppled forward into the lake.

"Kate!" I yelled

From behind me I heard a few gasps and a scream from the Charlotte girl as Peter dragged her into the boat. Hagrid, the overly sized man, took a step into the water grabbing Kate by the scruff of her cloak.

"Er...there you go" he said placing a very wet Kate on the floor beside me.

She stood there looking round slightly confused.

"C'mon Kate..." I helped her into the boat beside Charlotte and the Australian boy.

Finally we made our way to the other side of the lake, the castles windows reflecting in the black lake. Once at the boat house we all climb out before making a tiring journey up 1000's of flights of steps to the castle. Kate dragged herself behind me, still soaked to the core from falling in the lake. At the top of the stairs was a stone courtyard, which in the north side was a tall wooden door. I strained my neck to look up it, as we walked into the castle.

"Wait 'ere..." Hagrid huffed before disappearing through a second set of wooden doors.

I stood beside a soaking wet Kate and a frizzy haired girl who was blabbering on about the history of the castle. All of a sudden a lanky platinum blonde boy shoved between me and the frizzy haired girl. He pushed through Charlotte and her friend, before strutting round the front of the group.

"So, the rumors on the train are true...Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts?"

"Harry Potter?" Me and Kate said simultainlousy

Charlotte turned to the Australian boy "Who's Harry Potter?"

The boy looked at her confused as I leant foreward "Harry Potter! The boy who lived! He who must not be named killed his parents...tried to kill him but the curse backfired and killed You know who!"

The boy and Charlotte tensed slightly before turning forward to look at a frail old witch with a black hat.

"First years...follow me" she said turning, leading us into the grand hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate POV

I was freezing. The icy water from the lake was still dripping from my robes and hair.

We all followed the old witch into the grand hall and I almost froze when I saw the amount of people there where around us... watching us. I took a tiny step closer to Garrett's side.

There were so many people, I didnt expect so many. It didn't help my reluctentness to speak around people, something I'd always had, and the not liking people seeing me eating. I'd always been shy, but that was because of my special ability, one people always took notice of, one, that most clearly showed when I got angry.

We all stopped at the front of the hall. There, in front of us was a small stool, and placed on top of it was a very old hat.

The Sorting Hat.

The old witch picked up a scroll of paper and started reading out names. A few went to Hufflepuff, some to Ravenclaw, one, Vincent Crabbe, went to Slytherin.

Then it was my turn.

'Katrina Denali' My name was called out, I felt Garrett gently push me forward towards the stool.

Once I sat down the felt the hat be placed on my head. I could feel it going through all my thoughts and memories.

'Oh, we have a special one here, lets hope it doesn't go to waste'

I just wanted it to hurry up and get over with it

Finally, after what seemed an age, the hat called out my house

'Gryffindor'


	6. Chapter 6

Charlotte POV

I watched as a girl named Hannah Abbot went into Hufflepuff, then another girl names Susan Bones went into the same house. One girl, Lavender Brown, went into Gryffindor and a boy named Vincent Crabbe into Slytherin.

I'd heard about Slytherin, it wasn't a house you wanted to be in if you were nice. Not a single witch or wizard came out of Slytherin good and that frightened me. What is I ended up in Slytherin? How horrible would that be? I watched as a blonde girl named Katrina Denali went up to the sorting hat and got sorted into Gryffindor. Now it was my turn.

"Charlotte Eccleston" the witch said loudly

Slowly quietly I walked up to the stool and sat down. Suddenly it went dark as the hat slipped over my head. I sat there gripping the stool waiting for it to sort me.

I heard it whisper in my ear "Ahh...a smart one here, Muggle born. Such a hectic past yet...so willing for knowledge. Willing to change for the better. Now where to put you...Ravenclaw would be best for smart minds dwell best in Ravenclaw. Clever witches and smart wizard reside there..yes...I think so..."

Suddenly it was speaking out loud.

"Raven...Wait...hold on"

It began whispering in my ear again "Such a brave heart though. Willing to risk your life for friends and strangers, to stand up to evil...I know exactly where to put you..."

"GRYFFINDOR!" It bellowed out loud into the hall


	7. Chapter 7

Garrett POV

We all walked into the old stone dining hall. It was lit with candles, and the ceiling looked like the night sky.

I craned my neck to look up at it when the girl who looked like a night troll went "its not real, its enchanted I read it in Hogwarts a History"

I turned my head to face her when I felt Kate's arm brush against mine. I smiled at her as the group slowly came to a stop in front of a stool with a very decrepit old hat. It smiled. I was taken back by the smiling hat when the old witch began to read out names. Hannah Abbot and another girl whose name I failed to catch, were sorted into Hufflepuff. Another girl was put into Gryffindor. A brutish looking boy named Crabbe was put into Slytherin. Then it was Kate's turn, I gently nudge her forward and she took her seat. It was a while before the hat shouted Gryffindor and Kate went to sit with the others of that house. Then the small blonde girl, called Charlotte, walked up and took her turn. It pondered her being in Ravenclaw but changed its mind and put her in Gryffindor instead. I hadn't even realized that it was my turn.

"Garrett Hartley" the old witch called

I was stunned for a second before taking my seat on the chair. It was warm, nice. The witch placed the hat on my head. Suddenly it whispered in my ear.

"Hmm such a noble friend to all, pure blood too...not too arrogant to be that of Slytherin house...nor are you smart enough to be in that of Ravenclaw's...however your modesty and your ability to be extremely keen and aware shows prospects of being in the house of Helga Hufflepuff..."

Oh no! I thought to myself. Not Hufflepuff! I am not a fricking nobody!

"Not Hufflepuff? Well...courage of heart for the one you love resides in you Garrett...so...I guess it better be..."

Suddenly he wasn't just talking to me but the whole hall too.

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	8. Chapter 8

Peter POV

Waiting for my name to be called seemed to take an age, probably because there were loads of people and my surname is right near the end of the alphabet, O, for Olden.

I watched and waited as people got sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, all the rougher, tougher and meanest looking people all somehow seemed to end up in Slytherin, there had to be a reason for that.

My new friend Charlotte got sorted into Gryffindor along with the blonde girl that fell in the lake and her guy friend with the long hair, which, I must admit, made him look a bit girly, Frizzy Hair Girl, whose name I learnt was Hermione, was sorted into there too.

Finally my name was called.

'Peter Olden' the witch with the grey hair called out, Professor McGonagall if I remembered correctly.

I made my way up to the tiny stool, trying to ignore the people staring at me because of my height, and sat down. I felt the hat being placed down on my head and suddenly it started talking to me, not out loud, but in my head.

'Hm…' The hat started, 'Interesting, first of the family to come here, Australian eh? Well, now let's think of where to put you, you're smart and ready to learn whatever is put in front of you, Ravenclaw would suit you well there… But there's more, oh so much more, you could be of the Hufflepuff house, but would that suit you…?'

That hat trailed off giving me time to think, _Not Hufflepuff_, from what I'd heard about them, well, nothing I heard about them was very good, lots of making fun of them.

'Not Hufflepuff?' The hat continued, 'Well let's keep looking shall we…. Your heart, pure and loving, ready to fight for those you love, especially your brother, I can see that you know?'

This time there was no time for me to answer its question, it continued on immediately.

'Well that is my decision made.'

Suddenly it wasn't talking in my head anymore, but out to everyone.

'Gryffindor!'

I was relieved, I wasn't in Hufflepuff, but I wouldn't have minded Ravenclaw, but I was in Gryffindor, with my one friend Charlotte.

The hat was removed from my head and I quickly made my way over to the table and sat beside Charlotte, who was smiling at me, so I smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate POV

Finally all the students got Sorted into their houses, and we got the one and only Harry Potter in Gryffindor with us. We watched as the headmaster, Dumbledore walked up to the stand at the front of the Great Hall.

'I'd like to welcome everyone to a new year here at Hogwarts,' He began, 'I have a few words to say first of all- Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!'

He paused there as quiet laugher filled the hall for a few moments, then he continued,

'I will now go over a few school rules, the 3rd floor corridor on the left side is out of bounds to all, and the Dark Forest is also out of bounds'

He continued on listing a few more school rules before finishing and saying

'Let the feast begin'

And with that, food appeared on the tables, lots and lots of food. I looked at it all and felt my dislike of people seeing me eat trying to mess with my mind, but I'd promised my parents I'd eat, and that is exactly what I'd do. Slowly I took a chicken leg off the huge pile in the middle and placed that on my plate, which had also appeared with the food.

'Is that all you're having?' Garrett's voice suddenly appeared beside me, I looked at him; he'd already managed to fill his plate with everything in reach.

'For now…' I said quietly

'Well, you'd better have more; otherwise you'll be starving later'

He did have a point

'I know I know…' I told him, reluctantly reaching to take some more food, simply to please him. Even though I'd only met him hours beforehand, he was already looking out for me, which was a nice surprise.

I slowly ate what I had on my plate and just finished when desert appeared, Garrett, who had just been complaining that he was full, started piling up his plate again at the sight of more food, I silently laughed to myself.

Then I saw the chocolate cake… My most favourite food ever… Right in front of me. Straight away I took a slice and bit into it, it's chocolately goodness filling my mouth…

'That's the first time this evening I've seen you eat something without looking all around you first' Garrett spoke to me again. He was right… Again… I had been checking between each mouthful earlier to check no one was watching me, but this time, I just went for the cake.

I simply nodded as a response, because my mouth was full of cake, quickly I swallowed to give him a proper reply.

'Yeah…. I don't like people seeing me eating…. But… Chocolate cake is my favourite…. I just had to…'

'Well, its good that there's something here you can eat without a fuss' He smiled at me

I laughed slightly and smiled back 'Yeah, that's true'

After everyone had finished the food and plates all disappeared and we were sent to our dorms. We followed our prefect up several cases of moving stairs till we finally reached a painting of a very fat lady. Once there the prefect said the password and she moved aside to reveal a doorway, of which we were lead through.

The Common Room was amazing, a blazing fire sat in the grate and everything was decorated in red and gold, the Gryffindor colours.

'The girl's dorms are up the stairs and on the right, the boys, the same on the left.' said the prefect before leaving us to go to bed.

I looked up at Garrett 'Goodnight' I smiled 'I'll see you in the morning'

'And I'll see you in the morning too' he grinned back at me, 'night'

Smiling I went into the girl's dorm to find all my things had been brought up and put by a bed, which I went over to, put a few things on my bedside table then got changed into my pajamas and went to bed. I must've been exhausted because I fell asleep almost instantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte POV

After a few more minutes, and about 20 more kids being sorted into their houses, the hall was buzzing with friends greeting friends and such. Of course, I didn't have this feeling. Not yet anyway. Peter was my only friend at the moment, and he had begun talking to Harry Potter about his primary school. I wasn't really listening when suddenly piles of food appeared in front of us. I gasped in shock. I was really going to get used to this magic. Immediately, we began eating the mounds of chicken, pies, potatoes- smothering them in gravy. I listened as the girl name Hermione talked to a boy about something called Transfiguration.

"Excuse me.." I asked dabbing my mouth "Whats transfiguration?"

"It's where you transform an object from one thing to another" Hermione said cutting through her meal

Transfiguration sounded exciting! How fun would it be to change an orange into a hedgehog! I began to get really excited about that lesson. Soon, the main course disappeared but after a few moments, it returned. Just like that. This time, piles of trifle and jelly stood on the plates. Being quite full already I took a slice of treacle tart and something called a pumpkin pasty, which was actually very nice, and ate both before the desert disappeared also. I looked at Peter and smiled as the Headmaster rambled on about the 3rd floor being out of bounds or something like that. He then dismissed us. The boy Hermione had been talking to, turned out to be our prefect and promptly showed us out the hall. Taking a left, we were faced with a giant staircase.

Not any ordinary staircase- _a__moving__staircase_. I gasped and turned to Peter.

"Look! The stairs!" I said as we began to climb several flights of them.

Peter gawped as much as much as I was! As we climbed higher and higher, I couldn't help but notice that the Paintings eye's were following me. Then I realized somewhere near the 4th floor, that all the portraits were moving. I gawped at them as we continued on our way up. I could tell a few of the girls were staring at me, like I was a bit weird but I had never seen magic before. Nothing like this. Finally we reached a portrait with a very fat lady. She looked snobishly at us before uttering-

"Password?"

"Caput Draconis" The prefect spoke and the portait opened revealing a room with luscious red curtained walls and a few chewed seats by a roaring fire.

I stepped in and gazed round the room. I paused thinking about earlier, how Peter had comforted me. I hadn't even said sorry. Before he could go up to the boys dorm I turned to him.

"Peter..."

He looked at me with his green green eyes and smiled. I smiled shyly back, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Thanks for earlier..by the way.."


End file.
